Yumi Miru Dakeja Dame
by Yami no Nokutan
Summary: Yuy Heero returns after being gone for 7 years, but its not just to surprise Kino Makoto, but its also to protect her. His parents were killed and now he is afraid Makoto is their next target. Can he possibly save the girl he loves? Will she love him back
1. Prologue In the Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bishoujo Senshi Sera Munn, Takeuchi Naoko does. I don't own Gundam Wing either, and I forgot who does! Well on a happier note: I am only using the characters for my own enjoyment. I only own very few items, such as clothing, money, and my valuable items. **

**Summary: Miyake Shinozaki returns after being gone for 7 years, but it's not just to surprise Makoto, but it's also to protect her. His parents were killed and now he is afraid Mako is their next target? Can he possibly save the girl he loves? Will she love him back? Please Read and Review!**

**Important Note: Shinozaki Miyake & Heero Yuy are the same person. The 7 years he was gone was when Dr. J took him and turned him into a perfect soldier and his real name is Miyake Shinozaki! **

**Prologue- In the beginning…**

Kino Makoto sighed as she stared out the window in her bedroom. She just stood there, staring at it. Her princess was from the moon. Her beautiful princess was from the beautiful moon. It was the right of her princess, her birthright. What was hers? She still had yet to know. She sighed, as she turned away, and sat on her bed. Her emerald green eyes wandered to her clock on her desk, 12:19AM. She sighed again and laid down on her bed, bringing the sheet and blanket to just below her chest.

As she laid there, she thought about the personalities each of her friends had, as well as her own. She thought her personality seemed much more different and strange compared with her friends. Her personality was very boy crazy, practical minded, headstrong tomboy, independent, quick tempered, and yet a very loyal friend.

She wondered who wouldn't like those qualities. She frowned and thought, '_My ex-sempai didn't like them. I guess no one will ever love me. Who would want to?'_ Tears fell from the 21 year old's eyes. She felt a pang of sadness, emptiness, and loneliness in her heart. It was an empty spot that belonged to her parents, who were now fortunately deceased. Kino Hikaru and Toru were the sweetest and nicest parents Mako had, and yet a plane crash ended it all. A plane crash took them from her. From that day on, she was afraid to even look at an aircraft.

The Jovian Princess stared as she reached her hand over onto her desk, and grabbed a photograph. She brought over to her view and stared at it. It was a photograph of herself and her best friend, Miyake Shinozaki, when Mako was around 5 years of age. Mako felt the tears well up, and gently fall over her smooth and porcelain like cheeks. Mako gently wiped them and thought, '_I wonder how Shino is doing. He is most likely married and with a child. A girl would be crazy not to fall in love with him. Of course, I would never get the opportunity to experience that, because I am only a sister to him.'_

Mako felt the god of dreams presence. She knew that Helios would protect her. She felt tired, and closed her eyes. The last thought she had in her mind before she fell asleep was, '_Do angels exist on earth?_'

**Mako's Dream**

Mako never felt happier in her life, as she danced with the man she loved. He was the most handsome Mako had ever seen. He had chest-nut brown hair, which was always clean and well kept, his eyes reminded her of the bright blue sky, which always shined and sparkled with happiness, and his lips were so luscious Mako just wanted to kiss them. He was about 5 inches taller than her and was muscular. He wore a deep navy blue tuxedo, and a cape. The inside of the cape was green, to represent the Jovian royal color.

Mako wore a deep forest green thin strap dress, with a light feeling cape, and green high heels. Her dark brown hair was half up, with two ringlets traced the sides of her face, her face was make-up free, for her lips were always a deep red and her cheeks always rosy. Her green eyes danced with excitement and happiness. This is the happiest she had ever felt. She smiled and said, "Knight Miyake, you are quite the dancer."

Shino laughed a deep laugh. His baritone voice was deep and rich, "Why thank you, Jovian Princess."

Mako blushed, "Please Knight Miyake, just call me Mako. None of this princess business."

Shino grinned, "As long as the fair, beautiful Mako will call me Shinozaki."

Mako smiled, "Shinozaki. I love it."

Shinozaki smiled at her, "And I love you."

Mako glanced at him, in surprise. Before Mako knew it, Shinozaki's lips claimed hers, and the two shared the most passionate kiss the two had ever had. Mako broke it slowly, and gazed into Shinozaki's eyes, which were filled with caring, respect, and love. Mako lost herself in his eyes, as she kissed him once again.

**Author's Note: Hey everyone. Did you enjoy that part? I re-wrote it and made it longer than it was before. I am hoping you all liked it. Well, just wait for the next part, which is due out soon. Thank you! Thunderheart aka Becks!**

**My recommendation is 'Jupiter's Secret,' by Krissy Muffinhead. It's a wonderful Mako/Shino story, using their American names, Lita and Ken. That is all for now! Until next time. ****Thunderheart** is signing out:D !smiles!


	2. Chapter One The Argument!

**Hey everyone! I am so very sorry for the long delay in my fics, but work, school, and many issues threatened to make me quit writing, but I love it so much, that I don't want to end it. Here is the next part and I hope you all like it so very much! Thanks for everything and thanks for choosing my fic! **

**Disclaimer is in the prologue!**

**Chapter One- The Argument!**

Mako shot up in her bed, and gasped. She felt herself covered in sweat and thought, _'Shinozaki? No, I couldn't have possibly dreamed about him.' _Mako's eyes wandered to her clock, as it read '3:27AM.' She sighed in annoyance, because she was still tired. Mako thought, '_I wonder how I am going to fall asleep now.'_ The Jovian Princess rolled over onto her right side, and took in a deep breath, before she released it, she was asleep yet again.

**Mako's Dream**

Mako never felt happier in her life, as she danced with the man she loved. He was the most handsome Mako had ever seen. He had chest-nut brown hair, which was always clean and well kept, his eyes reminded her of the bright blue sky, which always shined and sparkled with happiness, and his lips were so luscious Mako just wanted to kiss them. He was about 5 inches taller than her and was muscular. He wore a deep navy blue tuxedo, and a cape. The inside of the cape was green, to represent the Jovian royal color.

Mako wore a deep forest green thin strap dress, with a light feeling cape, and green high heels. Her dark brown hair was half up, with two ringlets traced the sides of her face, her face was make-up free, as her lips were always a deep red, and her cheeks always rosy. Her green eyes danced with excitement and happiness. This is the happiest she had ever felt. She smiled and said, "Knight Miyake, you are quite the dancer."

Shino laughed a deep laugh. His baritone voice was deep and rich, "Why thank you, Jovian Princess."

Mako blushed, "Please Knight Miyake, just call me Mako. None of this princess business."

Shino grinned, "As long as the fair, beautiful Mako will call me Shinozaki."

Mako smiled, "Shinozaki. I love it."

Shinozaki smiled at her, "And I love you."

Mako glanced at him, in surprise. Before Mako knew it, Shinozaki's lips claimed hers, and the two shared the most passionate kiss the two had ever had. Mako broke it slowly, and gazed into Shinozaki's eyes, which were filled with caring, respect, and love. Mako lost herself in his eyes, as she kissed him once again.

Mako broke the kiss slowly and asked, "Shinozaki, I hate to be blunt, but why isn't your mother here?"

Shinozaki lowered his head slightly, as his smile disappeared, "She died a long time again. I never knew her."

Mako gasped, "Oh Shinozaki, I am so very sorry. I didn't know."

Shinozaki gave her a small smile, "Hey, its okay. You don't have to be sorry about anything."

Mako sighed a bit, "Well, if you say so. I just regret asking now."

Shinozaki patted her shoulder, "You didn't know, and I don't hold it against you, my dear sweet princess."

The two kissed again, and Mako knew instantly, that Shinozaki Miyake was the man she loved and wanted to marry!

**The Following Morning (Saturday Morning)**

Mako jumped up, as she gasped for air. Her mind was going in circles, as she started to collect her thoughts. _'I don't believe it, **but it was Shino! **Do I have romantic feelings for him?'_ Her question went unanswered as her doorbell rang. Mako finally noticed it was morning. She turned to glance at her clock as she stood up, stretching high. She saw that it was noon, and her eyes widen. She thought, _'I never sleep past nine, what happened?'_

The person, who was at the door, knocked again, a bit louder this time. Mako hurried as she tugged her robe on, and muttered, "Whoever is at the door is going to…" She opened the door and gasped in shock. There, standing 5'11" was Shinozaki. He looked so different from when Mako last saw him 7 years earlier. Before he was taken away by the evil Dr. J. His shoulders were broader, his muscles were more define, and he was exceedingly handsome.

Mako felt her pulse quicken and she gasped, "Shino?" He nodded, and embraced a stunned Mako into a hug. Mako felt herself wanting to cry, and held onto Shino.

Shino pulled Mako away slightly, and smiled, 'It's been a long time, hasn't it?" His voice was deeper than she remembered.

She nodded, as blush began to grace her cheeks, "Yes, it has. I wonder why you are back, after so many years. I mean, it's wonderful to see you, but…" she was cut off as Shino kissed her. Mako was shocked, but enjoyed the warm feeling in her heart.

She giggled slightly, as he said, "Mako, still as talkative as ever."

She replied, "If that's how you like me quiet, maybe I should consider talking for now on."

Shino laughed, "Well, that would mean, more and more kisses."

Mako pouted a bit, "That was the point, Shino."

Shino cleared his throat and asked, "I was kidding, but may I please come in?"

Mako forgot that he was still outside her apartment. She blushed, "Oh Shino, I am so sorry."

Shino shook his head slightly, "It's okay. You were just…woken up I think."

Mako nodded, "I usually wake up around 9, but for some reason, I slept longer." _'Not to mention I was enjoying that dream,'_ she thought to herself.

Mako led Shino down the hallway and into the living room. He sat on the couch, as she took a seat next to him. She asked, "But Shino, why have you returned?"

Shino shrugged, "Maybe I wanted to see you. It's been 7 years."

Mako nodded, "Well, it is so good to see you again."

The two hugged, as Shino mind raced, 'I hope no one is after her. Mama, papa, I will find whoever murdered you, and kill them myself.'

Mako sensed Shino was troubled by something, "What is it, Shino? You seem very troubled by something. You know you can always tell me."

Shino stared into her beautiful green eyes, "Nothing, Jovian."

Mako's eyes widen slightly, "What?"

Shino winced at his slip. He was having a dream that he was a knight from a life he had never known about, and now it was starting to make him believe he had a previous life before. He started, "Sorry Mako, I …it just slipped. It was nothing, really." He put his right hand up, as if he was taking an oath.

Mako cleared her throat and grinned, "'Knight Miyake, you are quite the dancer."'

Shino's eyes widen with surprise, but quickly replied, "'Why thank you, Jovian Princess.'"

Mako smiled, "Is that it? Did you have a dream about the two of us?"

Shino nodded, "At first I thought it was a dream, but now I think it's a past life we had."

Mako smiled," I believe so too." Mako wasn't ready to admit that she was Senshi to, not yet anyway.

Shino cleared his throat, "Well Mako, do you um…" his voice trailed off. Since he still was a perfect soldier, he was hesitant.

Mako became a bit uncomfortable andasked, "Shino, why are you so hesitant and different to me all of a sudden?"

Shino felt a fire in him light up, "Excuse me? I didn't know I had to tell you every detail of my life, Mako!"

Mako's eyes widen, "What's wrong with you! You are so different, that you are not the Miyake Shinozaki I remember!"

Shino's face turned red, "That's because I am not the Shinozaki you remember! My new name is now Yuy Heero, the perfect soldier."

Mako shook with anger, "If you aren't Miyake Shinozaki, then get out of my apartment!"

Shino stood up and replied sarcastically, "I'll help myself out thank you very much. You've been a wonderful hostess, Miss Kino!"

Mako felt the tears, as Shino hurried down the hallway, and slammed her front door. Mako collapsed to the floor and started bawling. She cried until no more tears came, and she fell asleep right there on the floor. She had tear-strained cheeks, and was still whimpering as she slept.

**Later that day…**

Tsukino Usagi was a cheerful 20 year old and hardly experienced loneliness, for she always had her hunkmeister Chiba Mamoru with her. He was a 24 year old, who was taking the final classes for the career he wanted to launch.

On this day, the pair were over at Rei's temple, as the 21 year old raven haired priestess felt an uncomfortable presence. She immediately called Usagi and Ami. Ami, Usagi, and Mamo listened to Rei as she told them.

Rei said, "This is a presence I have never felt before."

Usagi patted her slightly bulging stomach, "I hope no fighting is involved because it might harm ChibiUsa." Usagi was about 4-5 months pregnant, with her daughter and princess, ChibiUsa.

Mamo smiled, "Don't worry, Usako. You don't have to worry about fighting, because you have the Senshi and I to protect you."

Usagi smiled, and leaned against Mamo.

Ami asked, "Where are Minako and Mako? Shouldn't they also know about this?"

Rei sighed, "I called, but Minako is with her mother, and won't be back until tonight."

Usagi asked, "And what about Mako? I know she wouldn't miss something this important."

Rei felt a chill, "I didn't get anyone to pick up. It's as if she isn't home, so I don't know where she is."

Usagi asked, "Did you try her communicator?"

Rei nodded, "Still nothing. I just don't have a good feeling."

Mamo felt cold suddenly, "Why don't we go check on her? Just see if she is home."

Usagi, Ami, and Rei all nodded, suddenly all scared.

Usagi hummed softly, thinking about Mako, as Mamo drive all four of them to Mako's apartment, 'Mako, where are you? Why don't you answer us?'

Rei had a troubled expression, as she though hard about this uncomfortable presence.

Ami was staring down at her hands, in her lap, thinking about Mako.

They reached Mako's apartment building in 15 minutes. Usagi got out of the car slowly, with the help from Rei. The two hardly fought anymore, for the two matured to adults. Minako was the ditz, if anyone. But Rei and Usagi both matured and acted their ages.

Ami led everyone into the building. They all smiled at the security guard, who known them so well. They visited Mako a lot, and were well known as **"Mako's best friends!" **Rei led them out of the elevator, which they took to Mako's floor, and towards her apartment. Rei cleared her throat, and nodded, "Mako-Chan, are you there?" No answer.

Rei looked at the others, and shrugged. Usagi sighed, "I am a bit worried now."

Rei looked around and whispered, "Why don't we just open the door?

Usagi winced, "I'd feel bad about sneaking in, but this is helping a friend."

Ami swallowed, "Um…what if she is out, comes back, and finds us here? What do we say?"

Mamo said, "The truth. I don't feel good about this either, but it needs to be done."

Ami nodded, and watched as Rei turned the handle and opened the door. They all walked in with caution. Mamo, who was the last to enter, closed the door behind him. Usagi led them down the hallway in the living room. Lying there asleep was Mako. They all hurried to her. Rei gently shook her, "Mako, wake up."

Mako groaned and fluttered her eyes open, "Rei? What…what am I doing on the floor?"

Rei helped Mako sat up, "I don't know. That's how we find you."

Mako's forehead crinkled, "We?" Then Mako noticed Ami, Usagi, and Mamoru behind her.

Usagi kneeled down, with help, "Are you okay, Mako?"

Mako placed a hand on her forehead, "Yeah, but what time is it?"

Mamo glanced at his watch, "It's 4:30 in the afternoon."

Mako's eyes widen, "I was out of it for a while then."

Rei asked with suspicion, "What happened?"

Mako replied, "Well, I woke up around 12, which is unusually for me, because you know I never sleep past 9. There was a knock at the door, so I answered it. It was Shinozaki. I was surprised to see him."

Ami asked, speaking for the first time, "Shinozaki-san is in town? I bet you are happy, Mako."

Mako looked sad, "That's how I felt when he first showed up."

Usagi placed a hand on Mako's shoulder, "Why? What happened?"

Mako replied, "Well, we were talking, and we both remembered something from a dream. Then he started to say something, but never fisnihed. He seemed so different to me that I asked him what was wrong. He was very hesitant and yelled at me when I asked him what was wrong."

Rei frowned, "That doesn't sound like him at all. Then what happened?"

Mako continued, "Well, he claimed his new name was Yuy Heero, the perfect soldier. I got upset and told him to leave, and he did. I cried, and I guess I cried myself to sleep on the floor."

Rei helped Mako up, as Mamo help Usagi. Rei hugged Mako, "It's okay." Soon the others joined in, and hugged the heart broken brunette.

The figure standing on the balcony stared as the group hugged the sad brunette. They growled, "That precious little Mako is the perfect target. She is my next…victim."

**Author's note: Hi hi minna! Evil Man! I am so glad to have this finished! If you don't remember the fic, then read the first put again and then this one again, and review me! It got long, so decided to end it here! LOL Thanks again for picking my fic! **

**TO THE AWESOME REVIEWERS!**

**Cris: **Thanks, I hope you really enjoyed this chapter as well! Take care!

**Lady-dragonguardian: **Well, I think everyone has the tendency about starting new stories and never intending on finishing them. But I promise you, I will! I PROMISE! Finishing is a good idea!** : ****Thunderheart** swears and laughs: Well, I hope you love it!

**Athena Kyle: **Thanks Athena! I changed it to a GW SM crossover. I love 'em so much, that I realized that I can tie them both into together and it will make a lot of sense. I hope you like this chapter as while as the last. I wrote a lot more than I usually would, but I am trying to update a chapter without an editor, not saying you are great, cuz you are, but I wanted to write it out and see how good it is without your wonderful touch!** : giggles :** Well girl, peace out!

**My recommendation is ****_The Boy from Apartment 512_****_ by _****_Athena Kyle_****. It's a wonder fic by the wonderful Athena Kyle. Please read it! You'll enjoy it like I have! Take care everyone! TH is signing out for now!**


	3. Chapter Two Forgiveness!

**Author's Note: I am happy to see the reviews. Not many, but I don't mind as long as people like the story. Well, I am so bored and lonely, that I am going to update the chapter. I was going to wait, but I am just going to update instead. Well here is the next part. **

**Chapter 2- Forgiveness**

Heero walked along the busy streets of Tokyo, with his hands in his pocket, silently mumbling to himself, as his mind screamed at him, 'I shouldn't have been cold or cruel to Mako. I love her, yet I showed her nothing, but cruelty.'

Heero wasn't watching where he was going and knocked into someone, sending them both to the ground. He grunted, and looked up. In front of him was a young girl with big purple eyes, which showed wisdom and calmness he could never achieve at a young age. Behind her, were a tall blond woman, and a teal green haired woman. He stood and muttered, "I am very sorry." He bowed slightly, and turned away.

The blond woman named Te'nou Haruka stared after him, "Hm…I sense something from him."

The teal green woman named Kaiou Michiru help the young girl up, who was called Tomoe Hotaru.

Hotaru asked, "Why do I sense a very strong presence when he was around?"

Michiru stared off in the direction the young man went, and thought, 'We will see you again, young man. I know you have a very strong and powerful meaning towards the senshi.'

Mako was in the kitchen preparing dinner with Rei and Usagi's help, as Mamo and Ami helped set the table and fix Mako's living room up a bit.

Mamo's stomach growled, "Whatever you are making, Mako must be good, because even my stomach approves." Everyone including Mako laughed. Mako smiled happily, forgetting about her earlier encounter with the man who used to be her dear friend, Miyake Shinozaki.

Usagi and Rei smiled at Mako, as she put the finishing touches on the lasagna. Usagi rubbed her hands together and licked her lips in anticipation, "YUMMY FOOD! You are such a wonderful cook, Mako."

Mako smiled, "Arigatou."

Usagi grinned, 'Doi tate mashte, Mako!"

The four sat as Mako placed the lasagna on the table, on top of the heat covers. The four sat together and began to enjoy a delicious meal. Not one person was left without. The meal consist of beef and spinach lasagna, Italian style garlic bread, a bottle of red wine, and dessert. Mako, with the help from Rei, made mouth-watering cookie, that were made from sugar cookie dough and had a hint of rum, served with red wine. Everyone was enjoying this. Usagi was careful, and drank milk with the meal and dessert, to not harm ChibiUsa.

Heero was watching the television when he turned the channel, and the news anchor caught his ear, "It's been 2 months since the mysterious death of Miyake Toru and Kotono. There 22 year old son, Miyake Shinozaki, is a suspected, but disappeared after apparently finding the body of his murders parents." A picture of Shino was placed on the television, "If you see this man, please call the Yamahama police department at (491)248-1154." Heero groaned and shut the television off, and felt the tears. He didn't do it, though the world seemed to think that he did. He remembered that day clearly. It was the day he was able to escape and get away from Dr. J.

**Two Months Earlier…**

Heero smiled, as he ran like a little boy. He had never felt so happy in his life. He was free, from the evil Dr. J, and he no longer had his Gundam, Wing Zero. He had no need for it. He was returned home after he was taken at the age of 15. He was now a man at 22. He looked so much like his father, Miyake Toru. Both were tall, with dark brown hair, and Prussian blue eyes. Heero's real name was Miyake Shinozaki. He was once a boy who loved his best friend Kino Makoto, yet as the years went by, even though he was a perfect soldier, he still loved and yearned for her.

He ran all the way to his home, located in Yamahama. He knocked on the door, and raised a brow as it opened. He stepped inside and noticed it was dark. He walked into the room and stepped into a sticky substance on the floor. He kneeled down, and touched it. It was wet, and warm. It registered in his head as blood. His eyes finally adjusted to the darkness and stared at the bodies of his parents, who were dead! Heero's eyes widen and he let out a wail of angry and sadness. A neighbor heard the noise and rushed in. She was an elderly woman, no more than 60 year of age. She stared at Heero and said, "You…you killed them! How could you?"

Heero went to defend himself, but seemed to have lost his voice. All he could do was shake his head no. He turned away and ran out the back door. Not knowing where he was going, only knowing whoever killed his parents, he was going to kill them.

**Present Day…**

Heero got up from the chair and walked over to the calendar. He realized that his birthday was in 3 days. He frowned, for he didn't feel like celebrating. He didn't think he could celebrate anything ever…again.

Mako yawned as she glanced at the clock '12:10AM.' Ever since the five adults ended dinner around 7PM, they did the dishes, dry them, put them away, drink some red wine, and talk about the future. Rei admitted that in the future, she wanted to be with Kumada Yuichiro. Mako smiled as persuaded Rei to ask Yuichiro out soon. Rei agreed, and began to show her true feeling for the cute baka.

Ami admitted that she still had feelings for Urawa Ryo, but he was currently in Germany, studying to be a doctor. Ami got the same offer when she was younger, but turned it down to pursue her career and education in Tokyo. Usagi hoped the two would meet up again.

Mako talked about her feelings about many things: her parents, her life…, but when it reached Shino, Mako's eyes clouded over, and she began silent. She was sort of shutting down on her friends. Usagi sensed it and realized how unhappy Mako was. Though Usagi knew if Mako wanted them to know, she would mention it.

Usagi and Mamoru just talked about marriage and love, noticing how unhappy Mako looked. Immediately, Mamo and Usa began to talk about friends, and that brought a smile to Mako's face.

Mako said, "Well, I am glad you four stopped by, but it's really late. Maybe we can do something tomorrow."

Usagi nodded, "I am going to call you because we need to talk."

Mako nodded, "Absolutely Usagi."

Usagi walked off with Mamo, as Rei and Ami said their goodbyes, and hurried up to catch Mamo, who was their ride home.

Mako closed her door, and locked it. She sighed, as she leaned against it, closed her eyes, and slid slowly to the ground. She just sat there, and without realizing it, she fell asleep.

**Usagi and Mamo's apartment...**

The morning light poured in and washed over the bodies of Usagi and Mamoru. The pair was sleeping in each other's arms and they were content. Usagi opened her deep blue eyes, and yawned softly. Her mind was on her friend, Mako. She remembered that she wanted to call Mako and talk to her. Usagi turned onto her back slowly, and looked at the clock, '10:01AM.' The young moon princess groaned as she sat up in bed. She began to stand up, very slowly. She slipped her slippers on her feet, which were pink with the word 'PrInCeSs' on them both. Usagi opened the bedroom door; she shared with Mamo at their studio apartment. She walked slowly into the kitchen, when she felt a sharp pain. She gasped in pain, and held her belly. The baby kicked vivaciously and Usagi cried out loud in pain. Mamo ran out of the room, and noticed Usagi on the ground, holding her stomach, and crying in pain.

He started, "Usako…"

Usagi sputtered out, "Something…wrong…baby…"

The tears cascading down the moon princess' face. Mamo helped her up, and the two hurried out the door, only grabbing keys, jackets, and shoes. Mamo raced down the Tokyo Memorial, as Usagi sat in the front seat, clutching her stomach, and said, "Mamo, something is wrong with ChibiUsa."

Mamo panicked slightly, and increased his speed. He arrived in no time flat, and hurried to help Usagi, who cried in pain. The two hurried inside. A young MD saw the young girl and yelled, "I NEED A STRETCHER, STAT!"

A stretcher arrived, and two MD's took Usagi down the long hallway of the hospital, into a room, to see what the problem was. Mamoru sat down, and was lost in thought. He didn't know what to think or do, but wished and hoped Usagi was okay, as well as ChibiUsa.

**Another life...another time...**

ChibiUsa giggled, as her friend fell. "Look dear, you don't have to be so determined. Just think of it as this: a game. It's so much more fun."

Her friend grunted, "Puh-lease. My father taught me not to take things lightly. It's not a game, its life."

ChibiUsa shook her head slightly, "Look, don't get upset. I was just telling you what I think your mother would have said."

Her friend's eyes lit up, "At least you knew my mother, I never did!"

ChibiUsa felt horrible, "Please don't get upset."

Her friend shrugged, "Too late." They glanced at their watch '10:17AM' and said, "I have to go anyways. Bye."

ChibiUsa watched as her friend walked off, 'One day, they will be reunited, I know it.'

**Mako's Apartment...**

Mako felt the light shine in brightly. She groaned and opened one eye. She lazily turned her head. She slowly stood up and went to her room to see the clock, '10:18AM.' She groaned, because of the events from the day before. She sat down on her bed. She asked herself out loud, "What do I have to look forward to today?" Her question was answered by a loud knock on the door. Mako got up, and hurried to answer it. Standing there was Heero.

Mako narrowed her eyes slightly, "Please come in Shino or should I say _Yuy Heero_." She purposely stressed the name Yuy Heero, because it was unfamiliar to her, and rolled on her tongue like a foreign name. Heero entered the apartment, and walked down the hallway. Mako shut the door, and followed him into the living room. Heero turned around, with his Prussian eyes pouring into Mako's emerald green. They seemed to be begging Mako for forgiveness. He leaned towards Mako, and kissed her. Mako wasn't expecting that, but complied as she kissed him back.

She slowly pulled away and looked down. Heero lifted her chin, "What's wrong, Mako?"

Mako slowly shook her head, "Nothing, why would something be wrong?" A fire was lit inside of her eyes.

Heero placed his hands on her shoulders, "Mako, please listen to me, I am so sorry."

Mako pulled away from his grasp, "I don't know." She looked at the ground, "Heero, you use to be my friend. You promised me that you wouldn't hurt me. Actually, Shinozaki promised me that."

Heero looked hesitant, "Mako, I am so sorry. I am having problems finding my identity."

Mako's mouth dropped, "Your identity? Aren't you Yuy Heero?" She looked at him with pure confusion.

Heero shrugged, "All I know is I use to be Miyake Shinozaki. I'd like to be your best friend again, Mako. Possibly more than that, possibly a husband. I guess what I am trying to say is, Mako, will you marry me?" He kneeled down, and opened the little box, which contained the most beautiful ring Mako had ever seen.

Mako gasped, as the tears formed, "I…I honestly don't know what to say. I…I will. I will marry you, Shinozaki!"

Heero Yuy seemed to have died at that instant and Miyake Shinozaki appeared and remained to stay, forever.

He asked, "Could you possibly forgive me, Mako?"

Mako smiled, as the tears fell from her eyes, "I hope this answers your question." She kisses Shino with so much passion and love, he felt as though he could fly. The two felt like they were alone together in the world and flying, high above the clouds. Mako giggled through the kiss, and broke it, "Well, are you hungry?" Shino grinned, "Yes I am," he lowered his voice, "for you, that is."

**Author's Note: Um…I am going to stop it right there. I don't wanna quiet turn it into a rated R fic yet…though I know it will be. I mean I could continue, but I am starving, so I am going to end it there, and let you wait for the next part. I am enjoying this fic. I know exactly what I am doing, and it makes me happy! Hooray! Well, at any rate, just leave me a review please?_ GIVES THE READERS EYES LIKE PUSS IN BOOTS_ Well, that's all for now!**

**To The Wonderful Reviewers (who all took a minute or two out of their lives to review little ol' me) LOL**

**Raven Kino: SISSY! Did ya like this one? I hope so. Don't worry about the bad guy! He'll get what he has coming, or will he? Hehehe! Well, thanks for reviewing the last chappie, now you can review this one too! LOL**

**YuyHeero04: I love the nickname (Tee-Chan! LOL) Cuteness! I love your nick name, 'Nakahito', huh? That's from Steel Angel Kurumi, is it not? Its Kurumi's 'master's name and he is like what 10 years old or so? Anyways, Heero has always had a temper. LOL Well anywho, here is the next part and hopefully you liked it!**

**Cris: Mako's friends are always there for her! RESCUE TIME! LOL, well anywho, here is the next part! Hope you like it, for I have put time and effort into it!**

**Angel: Sweetie, you reviewed me! YAY! I am so glad you liked it! LOL Well this is the part everyone has been waiting for and I am glad you like it so much! Well, I am hoping people like this part just as much as the last.**

**Well readers (and sweet, adoring reviewers, lol) I must get going, Please keep a smile and remember, a smile can do a lot for a person, So try smile at someone you don't know at all, it makes a persons day! LOL! Tee-Chan is out! (Thanks for the nickname, 'Nakahito!'**

**Until next time!**

**My recommendation is ****Old Friends**** by ****Raven Kino**** Summary is done by Raven Kino! **

**AU fic. Warning Makoto Mamoru pairing, don't like it then don't read it. Chapter 6 now up! Yay! Someone visits Mako, and it's not all that friendly. Rated R, read at your own risk!**


	4. Chapter Three

**Sorry about the waiting! I was taking care of some things, and now that they are resolved, I am continuing the next chappie! Here it is!**

**Author quick Note: So very sorry for the long delay. Athena Kyle to me to update, so I am. Here is the next part of my fan fic. Again, I am sorry about the delay!**

**Warning: A NUDITY SCENE HERE, SO IF YOU ARE UNDER 16, GO NOW! IF NOT, ENJOY! LOL**

**Chapter Three (Chapter has no name) lol**

Mako blushed and Shino smiled.Mako grabbed Shino's hand and gently pulled him to her. She closed her eyes as her lips claimed his. Without either of them realizing it, they began to touch each other. Shino rubbed Mako's sides and Mako placed her hands on his butt. Mako smiled through the kiss, as Shino placed his hand on her butt. Mako broke the kiss and opened her eyes. With a slight nod of her head, Shino followed her into her bedroom. Mako shut the door behind them. Shino gently grabbed her and laid her down on the bed. He got up on top of her, and started kissing her once again. Mako moaned with pleasure and felt her excitement was only at a minimum. Shino smiled through kiss, and began to help Mako remove her clothing. Mako sat on top of Shino and began to take of her white tight tank top, and revealed a red lacy bra, which showed off her well developed chest. Shino smiled and nodded with satisfaction. Shino gently sat up, so Mako would not fall off of him. He began to take off her black wife beater and tossed it to the side. Mako's cheeks were rosy as she looked at Shino's well toned and muscular chest and arms.

Mako smiled, "I believe that is good enough from me."

Shino grinned, "Well my dear beautiful Amazon, I've been training, so I was hoping to satisfy you." Mako quivered with excitement, as his breath grazed her right ear. Mako stood up, and began to kneel down the remove her pajama bottoms. In the process, she showed off her chest to Shino, and he smiled, "Please keep that position, Mako."

Mako took the pants off, and stood back up, much to Shino's dismay, "You'll be seeing them soon enough." A hint of amusement in her voice. Shino seemed to have brightened up at that. Mako was wearing a matching bottom that was a thong. Shino growled and grabbed Mako. She giggled, and he smiled. Mako placed a small pout of her face, "Now what about your pants, my dear Shinozaki?" Shino smiled, and tore off his blue jeans, revealing dark blue boxers. Red graced Mako's cheeks and she giggled, "Someone is happy."

Shino looked down and back up at Mako, "Of course, but the two of your never meet."

Mako giggled, "Well, I'll meet 'him' today, alright?" Shino nodded and laid Mako on the bed. He began to kiss her neck, as Mako moaned, her excitement beginning to escalate.

Mako whispered in a low husky voice, "I love you, Shino."

Shino smiled and whispered, "I love you, my beautiful." He placed a hand a Mako's left breast and began to rub it. Mako moaned, "Oh…Shino." Shino smiled and placed his other hand on Mako's right breast and did the same. Mako moaned louder. He slowly removed his hand from her right breast and his hand traveled south. He caressed her stomach at the hem of her underwear, as he lips claimed hers. He slowly, but surely placed his hand inside her panties. He used his index finger and began to pump in and out of her. Mako gasped in pain, but arched her back, "Oh Shino…" her voice trailed off. He began to thrust harder and faster, as Mako began to make sounds, "Oh Shino…oh god…OH!" She felt herself come, as Shino smiled. He took her panties off and leaned down. He then started to lips Mako below. Mako felt him stick his tongue inside of her, and she moaned, "Oh Shino."

Author Note: I feel so very uncomfortable about writing this sort of thing, so if it sucks, I am warning you ahead of time. Thanks!

Shino slowly stood up, and took of his boxers. Mako sat up slightly, and removed her bra. The two laid on the bed next to each other, kissing. Shino got one of his fingers and stuck it inside Mako. Mako moaned slightly, as he being to pump and she moaned louder. He kissed her, and she kissed him back. Shino took his hand out and began to place himself above her, never once breaking the kiss. While kissing her, he sticks his penis inside of her. She moaned loudly, "Oh…" Shino begin to pump in and out. She reacts with glee. She felt the love he was giving her. Shino break the kiss and gazed into her emerald gem eyes. Suddenly, he moaned as he released himself inside her. Mako felt it and moaned. Shino slowly laid on top of Mako. The two sweaty from their enjoyment.

Shino asked, "So my dear, did you like that?"

Mako smiled, "Of course." The kissed, and wrapped one another in their arms. And the two fell asleep like that!

**Else where…**

The doctor said, "You are going into early labor, Usagi."

Usagi cried, "Oh god, please tell me, will my baby be alright?"

The doctor replied, "Yes. Now Usagi, I need you to push."

Usagi held Mamo's hand, and pushed, letting out a wail of pain. Seconds later, the room was filled with the crying of a new born baby. The doctor smiled, "It's a girl."

Usagi smiled, and Mamo kissed her, "We are parents, Usako, to a beautiful baby girl." The nurse was clean off the baby and wrapped her in a pink towel, the color matched her hair. She placed the baby into Usagi's arms gently. Both looked at her and we smiling. Usagi said, "I believe I will name her ChibiUsa."

The doctor smiled, "ChibiUsa?"

Usagi smiled and gasped, "Mamo-Chan?"

Mako asked, "What is it Usa?"

Usagi said, "The girls. They should be here."

Mamo nodded, "I'll be right back."

**In the Park…**

The cell phone rang, interrupting Haruka from her deep thoughts. She answered it, "Hai?"

A male's voice came through on the line, "Haruka, its Mamoru."

Haruka's eyebrows rose, "Mamo?" She knew he wouldn't call her, unless it was concerning Usagi. "Is it Koneko? Is she okay?"

Mamo laughed, "She's fine, and so is ChibiUsa."

Haruka uttered, "ChibiUsa…" her voice trailed.

Mamo said, "Yes, Haruka. Usagi had her baby."

Haruka said, "Give me a few minutes and I'll be there with Michiru and Hotaru."

Mamo replied, "Arigatou. Please do me a favor and tell Mako. Her cell phone is off, and she answering her house phone."

Haruka was 5 minutes from the tall Amazon's apartment, "I'll go check on her. I am not far from her at all."

Mamo replied, "Thank you again! I have to call the other girls."

Haruka nodded, "Ja!"

"Ja!"

Haruka hurried over to her motorcycle and drove over to the car nearby. She said, "Michiru, you and Hotaru head over to the hospital. Koneko had ChibiUsa. I am going to go check on Mako. No one can get a hold of her." Haruka handed Michiru the keys. The two kissed before departing, "Careful." Haruka nodded and placed her helmet on her head. She drove carefully to Mako's apartment. She climbed the stairs that led to the apartment. She reached Mako's apartment, 206. She nodded hard and waiting. She got no answer. She looked around and didn't notice anyone. She was about to open the door, when it was opened abruptly by a tired looking brunette, wearing a silk green bathrobe. She was startled, "Haruka, what…what are you doing here?"

**Well I am going to finish it here, because if I don't, it would be until Next week that I'll be done with it! I figured out what I am FINALY doing! I had no idea where this story was going, but now I HAVE an idea! Well people, after two months of critical thinking and getting ideas from my friends, here is the next chapter! Thanks for choosing my story!**

**JJ - Babie, I am glad you loved it! Thank you for everything!**

**YuyHeero04 - I can prolly cook up more if I didn't get so busy! Well Nakahito, thanks!**

**Angel-Chan - SWEETIE! I miss you! My yahoo was being so mean that day that we started today! My computer froze because of my yahoo, but I promise today I'll talk to you! I love you sweetie, and take care!**

**Cris: so many wonders in the world, but always so little time! Well thanks! Until next time!**

**Raven Kino: Okay Lil' Miss Kristi, did you like it? LOL The other child is a girl! She is Chibiusa's best friend! Well I am glad you loved the last part, now love part! J/K The problem with ChibiUsa? Oops I forgot to write it in!**

The doctor hurried into the room, as Usagi's face contained pain. She asked, "What is wrong with her?"

The doctor looked at Usagi, "The baby is positioned wrong and the cord is tied around its neck!"

Usagi was near hysteric, "Please don't let my baby die!"

The doctor said, "Don't worry, I won't let her die!"

Usagi gasped in pain, "What is going on?"

**So sorry! I totally didn't see that! Well, yea! Thankies again imooto-chan! Later!**

**Athena Kyle: Wow, I finally updated! I am almost done with this story! Now, no more 'UPDATE!' notices until next month! Lol Well sweetie, I'm glad you liked it, and I am not revealing anything about the child, except that it's a girl, ok? Well, ttyl! Take Care and bye-ee (Another thing: What was the name of the restaurant that we went too, that is 21 and over? I wanna go again and I have the same drink you did! Later!)**


	5. Chapter Four Makoto and Usagi talk!

**Author's Note: Hello People! I am so sorry not writing as I use to. I use to write a lot faster than this. I usually have the chapters done, just too lazy to post them. Now that my chapter broke down and my brother is fixing it for me, I have nothing to type on. Well I have the ones at school, so I'll squeeze in time from my school work, and write a quickie! Chapter might suck, but at least I am updating. Hope you like it!**

**Chapter Four **

**Makoto and Usagi talk!**

Haruka raised a brow as she saw Mako wearing a green silk robe, which was short, and showing off her perfectly toned legs. Haruka raised her eyes and stared into Mako's, "I am here to take you to the hospital."

Mako looked startled, "The hospital, what? Why?"

Haruka smiled slyly, "Chibiusa."

Mako's eyes widen, "Iya, she had her already? But it's Usagi's birthday today. How wonderful."

Haruka smiled, "Well get ready so we can go."

Mako nodded, "Hai. Let me change." Mako allowed Haruka in and closed the door. He then hurried to her room, while she called over her shoulder, "Make yourself at home and get something to eat or drink." She opened her door and closed it behind.

Mako's eyes looked at the bed and landed on Shinozaki. Mako sat on the bed slowly, and leaned over him. She gently kissed him on his lips and she heard him moan and a smile appeared on his lips. Mako giggled silently and thought, 'He looks like a little boy.' She turned away and got up from the bed. That movement caused Shino's eyes to flutter open. He stared at Mako and smiled, "Ohayo gozaimasu."

Mako turned and gasped softly, "oh ohayo Shino. I didn't know I woke you. I am sorry."

Shino sat up and shrugged, "I needed to wake up." He noticed Mako had a sparkle in her eyes, "What do you look so beautifully wonderful right now?"

Mako giggled again, "Well Usagi is in the hospital because she was pregnant and she had her daughter."

Shino's eyes widen, "Usagi was pregnant? Wow, and I am guessing Mamoru was the lucky guy."

Mako nodded, "Hai. Oh and…" her voice lowered slightly, "Haruka is out in the living room, so I don't know how she will react when she finds out I have a guy in my bedroom." She giggled as she took in her appearance, "Especially when all he is wearing is a sheet around his body."

Shino smiled evilly, "I could always take it off, Mako."

She laughed, "Iya Shino. Get dressed." Mako turned and opened her closet. She pulled out a blue skirt and a green top. She removed the robe, and realized she was naked.

Shino laughed, "Thanks Mako. I also got a perfect view." She turned red, as she hurried to put on some undergarments. She put on a pair of white panties and a white bra. She heard Shino grumbled, "Ruin my fun."

Mako scolded him softly, "Oh be quiet." Shino laughed as he put his boxers on. He began to pull his pants on, as Mako put her skirt on. She gently pulled the green top on and turned red. It was quite revealing, with small thin straps, and a low V dip. She pulled on her green shoes. She turned and noticed Shino was dressed. He was wearing blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and black shoes. Mako walked into her bathroom, and took off her ponytail holder. She set it on the counter and brushed her think chest nut brown hair. She decides to let her hair hang down over her shoulder and back.

She tuned to Shino, who had his mouth open wide, "Damnnnn Mako!" Mako's cheeks were burning with red. She opened her bedroom and Shino stepped out behind her.

Haruka glared at the duo and asked, "What the hell was he doing in your room just now?"

Mako sighed, "Calm down Haruka. This is Miyake Shinozaki. He has been my friend since I can remember. His mother and mine were best friends, so we grew up together." Mako turned to Shino, "This Te'nou Haruka, and she is like a big sister to me."

Shino nodded and his Prussian blue eyes studied Haruka's blue eyes. The two extended hands and shook. He said, "Nice to meet one of Mako's many friends."

Haruka noticed Mako's blush and realized she had feelings for this man, "You hurt her, and you're mine, understood?"

Shino nodded, "Perfectly."

Haruka sneered slightly, "Well, I guess we should get going. But I got a problem."

Mako asked, "What?"

Haruka replied, "I brought my motorcycle with me, so I can only take one of you."

Shino replied, "Well I have mine here too. Can't I just follow you?"

Haruka nodded, "Sure. Mako, you can choose who you wanna ride with."

Mako looked at Shino, who nodded, "I'll ride with you, Haruka."

Haruka nodded, "Let's go." The trio hurried out of Mako's place after she locked it. She stood next to Haruka's motorcycle, as she put her hair in a small ponytail and put the helmet on. Haruka put her helmet on as well.

Suddenly the two heard the roar of a motorcycle as Shino appeared next to them, on his. Haruka said, "Let's get going." She sat down, and started her motorcycle. Mako climbed on, but felt weird because she was wearing a skirt.

Haruka yelled over the roar, "Here we go." She started off and Mako giggled, as she held onto Haruka. Shino followed behind them and felt as though he was in a trance. His eyes were on Mako, and he cried out, as he almost slammed into a trunk. He scolded himself for now paying attention to the road.

As they neared the hospital, Shino realized this was the same hospital his parents were taken. They parked and Shino looked a bit nervous. He said, "Mako, just go inside with your friends. I'll wait out here."

Mako looked startled, "Iya. You are coming with me."

Shino stared at her, "Alright. If it means that much to you, I'll go."

Mako smiled, "Thank you."

Shino smiled and kissed her.

The trio walked in and noticed everyone was already there. Rei and Minako turned and saw them. Rei looked at the guy, who was holding Mako's hand, "Who are you?"

Everyone else turned around and noticed the good looking boy holding Mako's hand.

Ami smiled, "Shinozaki! We haven't seen you in a long time. How are you?"

Shino smiled at her "Ami! It's a pleasure to see you remember me. I am quite well, and you?"

Ami replied, "I'm good. I see you and Mako are happy."

Mako blushed, "We are quite happy."

Setsuna thought, 'So that's Jupiter Knight? He seems to be right, but I sense he came to Tokyo for a different reason and that was not because of Mako or is it?'

Suddenly, someone cleared their throat. Everyone saw Mamoru standing there, holding Chibiusa. The girls immediately hurried over and stared at her. Minako smiled, "She looks so perfect."

Mako giggled, "The little princess is finally here."

Mamoru looked at her, Mako, Usagi wanted to talk to you alone."

Mako looked startled, "She does?"

Mamoru nodded.

Mako turned to Shino, "I'll be right back."

Shino nodded.

Mako walked down the hall and into Usagi's room. Usagi smiled as she saw her friend, "Mako."

Mako smiled and hugged Usagi, "How are you feeling?"

Usagi's face brightened, "Well, I am doing wonderful. How about you?"

Mako replied, with a twinkle in her eyes, "Great."

Usagi raised a brow, "May I know why?"

Mako giggled, "Shinozaki. He asked me to marry him and I said yes." She showed Usagi the beautiful ring.

Usagi smiled widely, "Mako that is fantastic. I am happy for you."

Mako nodded, "Mamoru said you wanted to talk to me about something."

Usagi nodded, "Please tell me the story of you and Shinozaki when you two were children. Just before your parents perished."

Mako's eyes widen. Her friends knew there was a story, but Mako never had the courage to say it, but to Usagi, this seemed like the right time. Usagi listened as Mako told her what they did and what they played.

When she finished, Usagi asked, "You feel better?"

Mako nodded, "Strangely yes. I have never told anyone that and now that I feel that someone other than Shino knows, I feel better."

Usagi nodded, "He is here, isn't he?"

Mako nodded, "Hai, he is. Would you like to see him?" Usagi nodded. Mako replied, "I'll be right back.

A few minutes later, Mako reappeared with Mamoru, Shinozaki and Chibiusa. Mako was holding her and smiled when Chibiusa yawned and fell asleep. Usagi smiled, "Shinozaki?"

Shino looked at her, "Yes Usagi?"

She smiled, "You are the one for Mako." Shino's eyes widen, as she continued, "I believe you have been having a recurring dream as Mako's knight of the past known as Jupiter Knight."

Shino nodded, "Hai. I just wanted to know hat it means."

Usagi smiled, "It means that you and Mako are one. You have Jovian blood in you, as she does. Also there is something you must know."

Usagi looked at Mako, who looked startled "Jupiter, you may show him." Mako nodded and handed Mamoru the baby.

She pulled out a stick, and said, "Jupiter Crystal Power, Make-up!" Lightning and leaves seemed to have swallowed the 21 year old.

As the lightning and the leaves, there stood Sailor Jupiter. Shino stared, "You're Sailor Jupiter?"

Usagi answered for her, "She is, as well as Princess Jupiter. You Shino are Jupiter Knight. Back then, your love for her put her in danger and it was forbidden. Since this is now, you two are able to be with each other."

Sailor Jupiter stared at Shino, as he took it all in. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his powers and transformed into Jupiter Knight. (If anyone his even seen Li from Card Captors: Sakura that how his uniform looks like. Kinda difficult to explain.)

The two Jovian embraced each other and kissed. Usagi smiled as Mamoru held her and they watched. The two uniforms melted away and was replaced with they clothes.

Mako whispered, "I will love you, until my dying day."

Shino smiled, "I hope that isn't for a long time."

Mako smiled, "You can believe that."

**I hate to spoil it, but yeah! That's it! LOL I mean that's it for the chapter, not the story. Blasted, and I wanted it to be finished! No, I'm kiddin! But this is the END OF THE CHAPTER! Not story! Make sure people understand that!**

**To The People who took a minute out of their lives and reviewed!**

**Cris: I've noticed you review every chapter! Thank you for staying with me this long! Hehehe! I appreciate that you like it!**

**LadyDragonGuardian: Geez! I am glad you liked it! You rawk ma shoes! LOL Well hun, take care of yourself and don't do something I wouldn't! LOL Later!**

**People who reviewed, Love you! Those who didn't, what's up with that, huh::giggles: Well Later! Hope you liked this!**


	6. Chapter Five Mako is PREGNANT!

**Author's Note: Another day and another chapter! I am so glad this story is drawing to a close. I bet people are happy, but nobody is as happy as me! I am going to Six Flags Magic Mountain on FRIDAY! YAY! I am so glad. I have never been! I know it's crazy, but I have seriously never been to Six Flags! Let's get the party started! I bet when I get there, that 'old guy' will be there dancing! LOL Well anywho, back to the story. Here is the next part and things are about to get interesting:)**

**Always Becks aka THC!**

**Chapter Five**

**Mako finds out she is pregnant!**

**A Few Months later…**

Mako sat in the living as Shino came home. He had a full time job at Crowns and he had exciting news to tell Mako. Mako looked up from her book and saw the smile on Shino's face. She asked, with a small smile, "Hey hunnie, what's up?"

Shino sat next to her, and grabbed her hand, "I got you a part-time job at Crowns and I got promoted to be co-manager, so now Motoki and I own Crowns."

A huge smile appeared on Mako's face, "What! That's terrific! That is exactly what you wanted. Oh baby." The two kissed, happy and blessed that this happened.

Shino laughed, "Well how should we tell the others?"

Mako shrugged, "I guess just tell them straight out. I mean I don't think they is any other way. This is great news. You see, Minako, Rei, Usagi, Ami, and I use to go there all the time while we were attending CrossRoads."

Shino nodded, "And I bet you bugged Motoki until he gave you free milkshakes."

Mako blushed, "Well, we were all 14 years old at the time. Of course we did." They both

laughed.

Mako reached for the phone, and began dialing Rei's number. Rei picked up after the third phone, "Hello?"

Mako replied, "Rei, 'it's Mako."

Rei smiled, "Mako, how are you?"

Mako giggled, "Great. You?"

Rei raised a brow, "Good. You sounds awfully excited."

Mako replied, "I am excited. Think you and the others could come over here?"

Rei gently bit down on her lip, "Well Mako, I would, but my grandpa is sick. Unless I ask Yuichiro to watch him. Let me talk to Yuichiro and I'll call you back and let you know, okay?"

Mako nodded, "I understand. It's fine. Family is very important. Talk to you later." Both Mako and Rei knew how important family was, since they were both orphans. (Okay I know Rei isn't, but her mother died when she was a child, and her father doesn't really care for her like he should. To me, it seems like she is, but she has her mothers father watching over her.) Mako hung up and sighed a bit, "Well Rei's grandfather is not well."

Shino wrapped his arm around Mako, "Don't worry. He is a strong man, Mako." Shino gently kissed her neck, sending chills up and down her spine. She felt very lucky to have a guy like Shino in her life. He was the only one who made her happy, and she liked who she was when she was with him.

Suddenly, Mako felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She gasped in deeply, and grabbed her stomach. Shino's eyes widen, "Mako, what's wrong?"

Mako replied, "It's my stomach. It hurts."

Shino asked, "Have you ever had this pain before?"

Mako shook her head slowly, "Never. It's hard to explain it."

Shino helped her stand, "I believe we should get you to a hospital. You need to be checked out." Mako didn't argue with him. She nodded slowly and hurried to get her things.

**20 minutes later…**

Shino pulled in the parking lot, and parked the car. He shut off the engine and got out. He went to the passenger side to help Mako. He opened the door and helped her out. She felt the pain starting to go away, but Shino didn't want to take any chances. Luckily, they went to the hospital that Ami's mother worked at. Shino hurrie din with her. At that moment, Ami's and her mom happened to be standing near the entrance. The two turned and saw them. Ami hurried over with her mother right behind her, "mako, what's wrong?"

Mako replied, "I have a sharp pain in my stomach, but it's starting to away. But both Shino and I thought it would be better just to get it checked out." She looked at Ami's mother, "If that's okay."

Dr. Mizuno nodded, "Of course. Ami help her get a gown, and take her to room 351, and Shino, you may go along with them. I need to get the paperwork." They nodded and left. After Ami helped Mako changed into a hospital gown, Mako laid down on the bed. Dr. Mizuno came in and said, "We need to try an ultra sound, okay?"

Ami gasped, "Are you suggesting she is pregnant?"

Dr. Mizuno nodded, "Well, she is showing the symptoms for it."

Dr. Mizuno got everything ready, and soon find out. She looked at Mako, "Mako, I believe you are pregnant."

Mako and Shino's eyes widen. "What! How far along is she?"

Dr. Mizuno replied, "4 months, and she is so skinny, it's barely going to start showing." Everyone noticed the little bulge in her stomach, and Mako now knew why she was getting morning sickness. Mako knew no matter what, she wanted to have this child and share her lif with Shino…forever!

**Wowwy! That was a nice little chapter! I gurantee you, this story should be over before summer is! That's my goal! Well to the little people! I love you! Hehehe! I swear I am in a good mood! Well, to the one person who reviewed:**

**Cris: "THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU CARE! Do you like my story that much? Geez! Thanks!"**

**I see that they care! I lost my reviewers! I am sad! Please read and review! I review all the fics I read, even if you wanna say it sucks, it's a review! LOL Thanks everyone and have a blessed week! Later! I am leaving my writing table! (In this case, it's a computer!) Thanks for everything! As they say in Japan, ja-ne!**


	7. Chapter Six Not So Good News

**Author's Note: Hey readers! And Reviewers! How is everyone this beautiful Tuesday morning? I love mornings like this, but the one thing that's sad about living in California, it's too HOT! It's prolly about 100 already! LOL Oh well! Hope you liked that last chapter! Here is the next one! I'm speedy, aren't I?**

**Chapter 6**

**Not-So-Good News**

Ami, Mako, and Shino continued to stare at Dr. Mizuno in slight shock. Ami was thinking, 'Mako is pregnant. Who…" She looked at Shino and immediately knew who the father was. She shook her head gently, while a sad smile was on her lips

**20 minutes Later…**

Mako and Shino walked out of the hospital together, while Ami was behind them. Ami called out, "Mako?"

Mako turned around, "Hai? What's wrong?"

Ami caught up with her, "Are you ready for a child? I mean, what about our mission?"

Mako looked at Ami, "I thought you'd be happy about this."

Ami frowned slightly, "I am happy for you, Mako, but you not married, still in college, have no job, and you are pregnant, How are you going to support it and continue with the duty to protect Usagi has not be fulfilled. She has not become the ruler she is destined to be. I am not saying anything incorrect, am I?"

Mako felt the tears, "If I would have known you would have done this to me, I would have left a long time ago." Mako turned and ran off. Shino and Ami stared as her retreating image became a blurring figure and finally disappeared around the corner.

Shino glared at Ami, "How could you? She is your friend, yet you did this to her."

Ami looked at Shino, "She knows she can't get pregnant until her mission is fulfilled. You should know that too, Shino."

Shino replied with anger, "But it's done, Ami. What do you want Mako to do? Kill her child? She can't go back. All she needs right now is support from her friends, yet you did the exact opposite. She loves you like a sister. You know she didn't have a family growing up. My parents and I were the only family she had. Now she has a chance to start one of her own. She's always told me she's wanted a family."

Ami looked at Shino, "Do you think I was too harsh?"

Shino raised a brow and his anger subsided, "Yes, and you should apologize to Mako. She didn't know she was pregnant."

Ami felt horrible, "I didn't mean to be like that." She turned away and walked away slowly, head down. Shino watched her leave and signed.

**Elsewhere**

Mako walked to Usagi and Mamoru's apartment in a fast pace. She sighed as she looked up. She saw the clouds begin to cover the sun. The warmth of the sun turned into coldness. Every time Mako felt anger and sadness, the weather changed with it. The thunder rumbled and the lightning appeared. Mako entered the building just as the rain started. She hurried to the elevator and the door closed. Mako touched the button for the second floor. The elevator began to move, as Mako leaned against it. The door opened and Mako exited to elevator. She hurried to room 207. She knocked on the door gently. The door opened and revealed Usagi in a silky nightgown and Mamo is a pair of sweatpants and a black wife beater. Mako asked, "May I come in?" The two nodded and allowed the Senshi of thunder in.

Mako sat down with Usagi next to her and Mamo across. Usagi asked "What's wrong Mako? I knew the moment I heard the thunder something made you sad. I can also see it in your eyes. You can't hide it from me."

Mako looked into Usagi's eyes and started to cry. The weather outside became violently. Usagi and Mamo knew something upset her terribly. Mako sobbed, "I d-don't…Well I…I'm pregnant. I…I was with Ami and Shino. Am…Ami told m-me I wasn't doing my duty to protect you. I…I didn't know I was going to become pregnant. She basically told me-me I wasn't doing my job for you." Mako broke down even more, and Usagi placed an arm around Mako and hugged her tightly. Usagi glanced at Mamo, who had his lips pressed together.

Mamo asked, "Mako, if you don't mind me asking, why did you become pregnant?"

Mako uttered, "Shino and I got carried away a few months ago about our feelings for each other."

Usagi replied, "I see no problem Mako wanting Shino's child. You and Shino have a love I have no seen before. I think Ami was concerned. You know how she is."

Mako's sobs began to quiet down, until she was sniffling. Usagi handed her a tissue. Mako blew her nose and began to control her sobs. The weather outside began to calm as well. Mamo and Usagi both smiled at Mako. Usagi said, "You feeling a bit better?"

Mako nodded slowly, "Hai, thank you, Usagi."

Usgai nodded, "You're welcome."

A knock came to the door. Mamo stood up to answer it. Standing there was Shino, "Is Mako here? Please tell me she is here." Mamo nodded and allowed Shino in. Mako jumped up when she heard Shino's voice. She ran into his arms and he hugged her tightly, "Oh Mako, I was so worried."

Mako's green eyes stared into Shino's Prussian blue eyes, "I'm here with you now."

Shino nodded, "Ami wanted me to tell you she was sorry."

Mako swallowed a bit, "I forgive her."

Shino smiled, "That's great."

Usagi stood up, "Another thing that is great is you and Mako having a child." Usagi hugged Mako, "I'm so happy for you."

Mako smiled, "Thank you, Usagi."

Usagi replied, "You're welcome." She then walked over to Shino, "You hurt Mako, and you won't only be dealing with Haruka and the others."

Shino looked at Usagi, I would never hurt her."

Mako looked at Shino, "We both love each other to much to hurt the other." Shino nodded.

**If only we could be that, huh? Oh well, um..the chapter has ended. I'm so sorry about not updating. I'm trying! LOL Well to the reviewers who care to take one minute out of their day!**

**ChibiMako Hello little one.. Yes she is pregnant and yes she is going to be a mommy. Doesn't Shino and Mako look cute together? Lol I already told you if the baby was going to be a boy or girl. I told on yahoo the other day, lol. I love ya! Take Care!**

**Sakura-Suki-Sarika You three are psycho. How are thing in Japan? Good, I hope. Glad you like the story. I love you three too! Bye!**

**Cris I'm happy. I'm not a huge Trowa/Mako pairing person. They look way too much like bro and sis to be together. Ugh, nasty! LOL Well yeah, I love Mako/Heero, but that's it. I can't see her with anyone else from Gundam Wing. Thanks for the comment and for staying with me this long. You rock.**

**LadyDragonguardian Yo girl it's cool. I sometimes forget to review a chappie from you. lol Glad you like it. Here is another one you can review! Later!**

**Quickie I just wanted to let everyone know I have only TWO CHAPTERS LEFT! smiles> Cool, huh? Well I am so happy you all like this. It means a lot to me! Thank you!**


	8. Chapter Seven Haruka Finds Out!

**Author's Note: Hello. My little sister 'ChibiMako' told me to update so um yeah, hehehehe! So sissy, I listen to you. I love ya! Well anywho, how was the ending of that last chapter? Wasn't it cute? I loved it. I made a typo error though in the 'Quickie' comment. I have 3 chapters left, not two, but close enough. Well you're all prolly gonna love this chapter, Onward with it! Thanks again!**

**Becks aka THC**

**Chapter Seven Haruka Finds Out!**

The following day was cold and chilly. Haruka could never understand why October was cold and damp. It seemed colder in October than during the Christmas time. Haruka sneezed and coughed. Michiru placed her hand on Haruka shoulder, "Are you feeling ill, love?"

Haruka nodded slightly, "Hai. I felt sick when we left the house earlier."

Michiru sighed, "You should have told me. I hate to expose you to the weather conditions such as this when you are ill."

Haruka waved it off, "I'm a fighter, not a quitter."

Michiru gave a small smile, "You seem to think everything is a battle. But warriors such as yourself get ill sometimes. Don't always be stubborn, that's when a battle could be lost."

Haruka kept her mouth shut. She knew Michiru had a point. Haruka looked around and noticed they were close to Mako's apartment. She asked, "How about we visit with Mako? We haven't seen her since ChibiUsa's birth."

Michiru smiled, "It would be nice to see our princess." The two hurried to cross the street to get to Mako's apartment and to get away from the cold air.

The two women rushed inside, and instantly became warmer, thanks to the warm heater. Haruka nodded her head towards the elevator. The two boarded it and Michiru pushed button 5. Haruka cleared her throat, How do you think Mako will react when she sees us? She loves seeing us."

Michiru smiled knowingly, "Mako looks at you as her idol, as well as a big sister. She loves you and loves me as well. I love her. She is who she is."

Haruka smiled back, "I am glad I found out she was the princess for the outers."

Michiru frowned slightly, "Have Pluto, Saturn, and Kyoto accepted that fact yet?"

Haruka replied, "Kyoto has, but the other two are as stubborn as always, but Pluto will eventually accept Mako, and when she does, you know Saturn is close behind her."

The elevator reached it's destination on the fifth floor. The two exited the elevator and walked over to her apartment door. Haruka nodded and it and waited. She looked at her watch, and watches several minutes go back. Michiru spoke up, Maybe she didn't hear it. Try it again." Haruka nodded louder this time and waited for an answer.

**Meanwhile**

Mako groaned loudly as someone knocked on her door. She opened her eyes and stared into Shino's sleeping face. She smiled as Usagi's voice was heard in her head, 'When he does fall asleep, he looks like such a sweet little child.' She giggled softly, and realized how true that was. She got up and realized she was only in her bra and panties. She smiled and slipped into her green robe. She opened her bedroom door and gently shut it behind her. She reached her door and opened it. Standing there was Michiru and Haruka. Mako's face exploded with a huge smile, "'Ruka! Michi! I am so glad to see you both."

Michiru smiled, "It's also great to see you two, Mako. It's been quite long since we last saw each other."

Mako agreed, "Hai, it's been far too long." The two entered Mako's apartment, as Mako closed the door behind them. Mako looked at Haruka, "I hope you don't mind, but Shino lives me now."

Haruka and Michiru's faces registered surprise, "He does? Why?" Haruka's face became hard.

Mako looked at the floor, blushing wildly, "Because we love each other and he has also asked me to marry him." She raised her left hand and they both saw the beautiful ring on her finger.

Michiru smiled and hugged Mako, "Congratulations Mako. I am quite certain he will make you happy."

Haruka sighed, knowing Mako was going to marry him, no matter what she said. She muttered under her breath, "Congrats, Mako."

Mako heard her and jumped into her arms, "Thank you so much, Haruka." Haruka stared down at Mako and smiled.

Suddenly the phone rang. Mako let it ring. Little did she know, she was soon to regret that. The answering message picked up as the three listened to who it was, "Hey. You reached Mako and Shino's place." Mako giggled as the message, "Shino please. Um leave a message after the beep. Shino!"

The message beeped and a loud voice was heard, "Hello Mako! It's Minako! I see that you are not there, or you might be, just ignoring me! Well no matter. I just wanted to ask why you didn't tell me that you were pregnant with Shino's child." Both Michiru and Haruka stared at Mako, with shocked faces. Mako turned bright red. Minako finished, "Well call me. Love you, bye." Beep.

Haruka's fist tightened, "So you were only going to marry him because you love him? How could you keep this from us!"

Michiru placed a gentle hand on Haruka's trembling shoulder, "Please allow Mako to explain it to us."

Mako felt the tears. She had never kept anything important from them and now she has. She felt absolutely awful. She choked out, "I was going to tell you, but I wanted to tell you the right way.

Haruka's face was red, "The right way! May I ask you, Kino Makoto, what is the right way!"

Mako shook with fear, "Without yelling."

Haruka asked, "Where is the asshole! I will kill him!"

Mako's eyes widen, "Iya! You won't hurt him! If you want to hurt him, you will have to kill me first!" Haruka stared at Mako, with shock. She now knew Mako will do anything for this man.

The bedroom door open and Shino appeared, in a black wife beater and blue shorts that he slept in. Mako walked to him, and held his hand, "Haruka, you will do nothing! I am pregnant with his child, I am going to marry him next month, and you will not stop me!"

Haruka looked at Shino, and saw his Prussian blue eyes held slight anger. Michiru cleared her throat, "Mako, do what you know you must. Haruka and I will not ask you to do something you do not want to do." She glanced at Haruka, "Isn't that right?" Haruka growled slightly, but managed a small nod.

Mako smiled a bit, "Thank you, Haruka. I am hoping you will accept this."

Haruka looked at Mako, "Mako, I just hate to see you hurt. I will not harm you. I could never hurt you."

Mako smiled and ran to hug Haruka, "It means a lot to me if you accept this."

Haruka looked at Mako, Michiru and then Shino, and lowered her eyes to Mako, "I accept it."

Mako smiled more widely, "Oh thank you ever so much, Haruka, I am glad you accept this. Now, who wants to help me plan the wedding?"

Shino laughed at bit, "You want that so bad, don't you?'

Mako smiled at him, "Of course dear. I want to become Miyake Makoto."

Michiru smiled, "I'll help you, Mako, as long as we can include some of the others."

Mako nodded, "Let me call some of them over." She went to the phone and began dialing Minako's number, "Minako, it's Mako…Yes I heard the message…Yes I was home, but…No I wasn't ignoring you. I have guests over…Haruka and Michiru…Yes they know…Come on over, okay...Of course…bye Minako." She hung up the phone, "She is coming over and she is going to call Usagi for me and invite her over. I'm not sure Ami is interested in this sort of thing, and Rei is far too busy. Her ojji-san is ill." She looked at Haruka, "Come to think of it, you don't look very good either, Haruka."

Haruka nodded, "I didn't feel well, either and I haven't taken' anything for it."

Mako nodded, "Well you came to the right place. Let me get some medication. Shino, please get a glass of room temperature water. Too cold or too hot may not be good." Shino nodded. Michiru and Haruka sat down, as the other two got what they needed. Mako reappeared, carrying her first aid box, and Shino reappeared with a glass of water. He sat it down and the table and sat next to Mako. Mako opened her box, and got a bottle of nasal congestion pills. She took two out and handing them to Haruka, "Take these right now." She handed the bottle to Michiru, "Make sure she has two every six hours."

Michiru nodded, "Of course."

**Sometime later**

Mako had changed from her green robe, into some jeans and a green sweater. Shino changed into some dark jeans and a t-shirt. A knock came to the door. Shino got up to answer it, as Mako and Michiru were talking about Kyoto, "You know Michiru, Kyoto is not known. Will she ever reveal her true self to me? I must know who she is."

Michiru nodded, as Haruka sat there, listening, "Kyoto is the tenth planet of our solar system, but technically, Saturn, Pluto, Uranus, and myself are the ones to be your guardians. Kyoto was made princess of her planet, and she does not have to be a guardian. However, your father wished she would be a guardian. She still hasn't told us anything, you know, she was reborn as we were after the Silver Millennium fell."

Haruka spoke, "I want her to reveal herself to us and to Mako. She must." She looke dup and noticed Usgai, Minako, and Shino staring at them.

Usagi asked, "Who is Kyoto?"

Michiru bit her lip, Haruka lowered her eyes, and Mako turned red, "She is someone you mustn't know about."

Usgai shrugged, "Of course. Well, Minako and I came over to help Mako make her preparations for her wedding next month."

Mianko smiled, "I can't wait." Mako smiled as well, and stood. She mouthed to Michiu and Haruka, 'We'll talk later about this.' The two nodded slightly, "Well, we should go. I don't want Haruka getting anyone here ill, and I have some errands I must attend too."

Mako nodded and walked them to the door, "Thank you for stopping by and other reasons." She turned red a bit.

Michiru nodded, "No problem. We will see you some other time. Take care of yourself, Mako." Both Haruka and Michiru hugged her and left.

**Author's Note: Well People are prolly wondering why I made Haruka sick in this chapter? Ever if you weren't, I added it because I am sick. I didn't have a good sleep last night. I have a sore throat, a stuffy nose, and my stomach hurts. I need to get better. Anyways, did you like this? I hope so. Since I am sick, it's not my best, because my brain is like a bowl of mush. Hopefully it is good. Please review! Thank you!**

**Another note: 2 chapters left! Yay! Bye!**

**Becks**


	9. Chapter Eight The Wedding

**Well, hello again! I've been away for quite some time now, and nearly a year later, I'm back. Life got in the way and now I have found some time to myself and to be CRAZY! I'm starting this off with the wedding already started, so it's going to be a bit confusing, but hopefully you'll pick it up. Well anyways, here is the next chapter for Yumi Miru Dakeja Dame.**

**Chapter 8 The Wedding**

Everyone watched in stunned silence, as they watched the beautiful bride walk down the aisle. Her Uncle Drake had come down from Texas to give her niece away. They stopped right in front of Shino and he looked at her. "Your mother would be so proud of you, my dear, "he kissed her on the forehead. He knew his sister, who was Mako's mother, would be proud.

"I'll do everything in my power to make you and them both proud, "she gave her uncle a hug. She smiled, as he gave her hand and placed it into Shino's.

The Priest came forward. "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today…" his voice trailed

off, as Mako looked around. Drake was sitting with Mako's cousin Kristianna and her aunt Yesenia. Those people were the only blood relatives she had left. Her cousin was also the closest thing Mako had to a sister. She was a few months younger than Mako, but with her long brown hair and shiny green eyes, she looked like her twin. The two sat for hours days before and talked about their dreams. Kristianna was Mako's best friend, besides the other senshi, of course. Mako's eyes landed on Haruka and Michiru. She had a feeling they wouldn't come, but when Mako saw Haruka smile at her, her doubts faded away. Her eyes went back to Shino, who was so happy to have Mako with him.

"Does anyone here know any reason why these two should not be joined together in holy matrimony? Speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest looked around and when no one did anything, he smiled. "Shino, turn to Mako and repeat after me." The rest of the time, the two continued to stare at one another. Tears slid down Mako's rosy cheeks and she gave Shino a smile. He returned it and tears formed in his eyes. Mako couldn't believe that she and Shino would finally be married.

"I would like to pronounce this couple as husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," Shino grabbed Mako and gently tilted her back and gave her the sweetest kiss he had ever gave her. Everyone started cheering and Usagi cried happy tears, along with many of the other people in the small chapel. Shino released Mako of the kiss and the two hurried out of the church and went inside a limo…

**IN ANOTHER PLACE**

"Hiroyuki, I must let you know some information that I have gathered," Kyoto bowed in front of her master. Kyoto's golden eyes landed on Hiroyuki's dark figure. She knew not to tempt her master or she will suffer a painful ordeal.

"What is it that you have gathered for me, Kyoto?" his husky voice allowing a bit of sarcasm to it. The two of them didn't like each other, but tolerated one another. She knew he could dispose of her at any time.

"Well, it seems that Mako is pregnant and she has just married her childhood friend, Miyake Shinozaki."

"She married who?" his voice dropped all the sarcasm and it was replaced with surprise and shock.

"Miyake Shinozaki, sir, "she looked as he began to walked toward her, his face finally in the light.

His blue eyes were wide with shock and the shocked look on his face turned into an evil grin, "Why of course. I remember him. He was my rival when we were just boys."

Kyoto was confused, but nodded. Hiroyuki looked at her, "Do you know why I dislike Shino so much?"

"He hurt you, my lord?" her voice held a question filled with uncertainty.

"Exactly! He was the reason I broke up with Mako in the first place. He was her Rainy Day Man!" he exclaimed with anger and disgust.

"Do either one of them remember you?"

"They know me as Freddie!"

**A WEEK LATER**

Mako rolled over and groaned as she opened her eyes. She stared right into Shino's eyes, which were open. "Good morning beautiful," he smiled at his wife.

"Good morning to you too," she smiled back. She turned and with great effort, she was able to get up off the bed. "Shino, when will we return to Japan?" The two were still on their honeymoon in Hawaii.

"I believe in two weeks. I thought our next stop was to see your Uncle and the rest of his family in San Antonio Texas," he stood up and stretched his arms above his head.

"Oh yes, it is. I can't wait until I can see Kristianna again, and now she can tease me about getting married before her, "she had a smile on her face. She adored pretty Kristianna and loved her.

"Then get ready, because in a few hours, we will be on our way to San Antonio, Texas."

**There we go! Hey everyone! You chose my fic! Thank you much! I am so happy. I was having a major writers block! But I put my mind to it and began to write. Believe it or not, everything I wrote down was spur of the moment, so hopefully it came out good. Well here is too the reviewers:**

**Cris: You've been with me since the beginning! I'm so glad you like my story. I am almost finished! Thanks for being concerned about me being sick! I'm 100 better now, though it's like 110 degrees outside. California is too hot!**

**Sailor Z: I glad you like my story. Thanks for choosing it to read. I'm doing better, no longer sick! Heheh! Well Here is the next part!**

**Thanks again everyone!**

**BecksTheCrazedWriter**


	10. Chapter Nine Winter Time Blues

**That's it! This is the next fic to get updated! Yeah, I moving a long! CURSED WRITER'S BLOCK! So anywho, this one, huh? Let's see what happens!**

**Thanks To The Reviewers!!**

**Lady-Dragonguardian- **I usually think people forget me from not talking for a period of time. I have no idea why I get like that. Oh well...haha! You rock too! Here's the next part!

**Sesshoumaru lover- **I'm doing great! Working long hours, but today's my day off, FANFIC WRITING TIME, lol!

**Cris- **California is not that bad! No the weathers changed! It's like in the teens to upper 30's at night! and 40's-50's during the day! COLD! TT I'm finally continuing this after a half a yaer! LOL My badness!! haha!

**Angela Oaks- **My little sister!! Freddie's back and bad! Whooo! lol I'm stupid hehe, I'm hyper right now! CALL ME! Dang girl, come on! lol

**Chapter 9- Winter Time Blues**

Makoto grabbed a rag and wiped the counter during her afternoon shift at Crown's. Her pregnancy was going along well, but during this past week, the morning sickness kicked in big time and now Mako was sick a lot. She looked up and saw the girls were all walking in. She smiled and hurried over to them.

Rei saw Mako approach them and grabbed Haruka, who was looking for an empty booth. "Hey Mako, you feeling okay?" The girls all knew Mako was feeling sick and Mako was glad Rei asked.

"Actually, I'm feeling okay today, but that doesn't mean I'll feel better later," she gave them all a smile. She saw a group of high schoolers get up and leave. "Go grab that booth, I'll clean it for you." She went back behind the counter and grabbed a clean towel. She also grabbed a tray. She went over to the booth, placed the cups and dishes on it. She then wiped it. "If you guys want something, don't hesitate to ask." Mako went back and placed the towel on the counter. She then took the dishes into the kitchen. She spotted Motoki back there," Hey." He turned and waved to her.

"Hey Mako." He hurried over. "You sure you should be doing all of this? I mean, with the baby..." he was cut off by Mako.

"I'm pregnant, Motoki, not disabled," she laughed. "Besides, I'm 7 months, a bit early for the baby." Motoki smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"Just don't over-do anything, you hear me?" He gave her a stern look and she laughed again.

"Yes sir," she saluted him and giggled. She put down all the dishes and went back out. She hurried over to the girls. She got out a pad and pen,"What do you guys want?"

"I want a chocolate shake, with a large serving of fries," Usagi exclaimed. "And a burger, possibly a salad, um...cookies if you have any..." Rei put on hand over Usagi's mouth.

"I would like green tea and some therapy chips," Rei smiled at Mako, and removed her hand from Usagi's mouth.

"Do that again and I'll bite you, pyro," Usagi grumbled at Rei.

"Ami, what would you like," Mako asked, purposely preventing a fight.

"Just green tea, thank you," Ami didn't look up from her math book.

"You wouldn't dare," Rei retorted at Usagi, who was red.

Michiru looked at Mako, "I've been mean to ask, how's Shinozaki?"

Mako mood went from happy to gloom. "He's okay, I suppose. He's in Yokohama, visiting some friends. I didn't want to go and be sick. I rather be sick here."

"I would," Usagi was still fighting with Rei. Mina watched the scene was a gleam in her eyes. Haruka just sighed and Michiru smiled. Mako gave up and walked away. Ami looked up and caught the look of sadness in Mako's eyes, as Mako hurried to get what they wanted.

"Minna, look at Mako," Ami whispered and nugded her head in Mako's direction. They all turned and looked at Mako. They noticed that she looked sad about something. "I think something is bothering her."

"Maybe she's sad because Shinozaki isn't in town," Usagi guessed. _'I hope that's all that's bothering her. Mako, what's wrong?' _Usagi looked over at the brunette and knew she was suffering about something.

Mako felt someone looking at her. She raised her eyes, and they met Usagi's blue eyes. Mako lowered her eyes. She turned and went into the kitchen. "Motoki," she called out.

Motoki came around the corner, "Yeah, what is it, Mako?"

"I'm not feeling to well, I'm going to go home," she said. She shivered and wrapped her arms around her.

"I'd feel better if you just rested in the employee lounge and let me take you home in two hours when I get off. Besides, there is a couch in there you can lay on if you're not feeling well," Motoki placed an arm around her. "Don't push yourself, hun. Your condition."

"Okay," she nodded. "I"ll rest in the lounge. Just wake me, okay?" Motoki nodded.

Motoki escorted Mako to the lounge and took the list from her. He started sighing, "I wonder what's wrong with her." He looked in the lounge and saw Mako had already fallen asleep. "Poor girl's missing Shino like crazy. And she's pushing herself to hard."

"I'm going to go home," Michiru said. "Go check on Mako, okay?" Haruka nodded and watched Michiru walk out.

"Please stay here, " Haruka told the others. "I want to to talk to Mako alone." Haruka got up and went over to the counter.

Motoki saw her and hurried over. "What's up, Haruka?"

"I want to know if I could speak with Mako," she stated.

"Well, she's resting. She hasn't been feeling well and without Shino here, she's lonely," he replied and ran a hand through his blond hair.

"I hate to be persist, but I want to speak with her without the girls around," she said flatly. Motoki sighed and nodded. Haruka followed him to the lounge. He pointed inside and she glanced in. Mako was sleeping on the couch, whith one hand on her forehead and the other on her belly.

"I'll leave you two alone," he whispered and walked off. Haruka got a chair and placed next to the couch and stood down. She gently put her hand over Mako's. Mako moaned slightly. She opened her eyes.

"Haruka, hi. What are you doing back here," Mako asked and gently sat up.

"I actually asked Motoki if I could speak with you without any of the others. I hope that's okay," she said, switching from the chair to the couch and placed a protective arm around Mako. Mako leaned close to Haruka.

"Being the protective big sister, Haruka," she sighed a bit.

"Always and you know that," Haruka hugged her tight. "Now tell big sister what's wrong." Tears began to form in Mako's beautiul green eyes.

"I just miss Shino so much," her voice cracked as a sob over came her. "I hate being...a...away from...him." She wiped the tears, but continued to cry. Haruka placed her other arm around Mako and held her tight.

"Don't cry, Mako, please," she begged. "I hate to see you sad." Mako's sob quieted, but the tears continued to fall.

"Maybe I should have gone with him," she said, looking at her hands. "I should have."

"Hey, you're not feeling to good, Mako. You need to be careful," Haruka said, releasing her hold over Mako. Mako unexpectantly began slightly angry.

"Why is everyone keep saying that," her eyes had tears and her voice was angry. "I'm a big girl now. i can look at for myself." She stood up and Haruka did too. "Leave me alone, Haruka." She began to walk away when Haruka grabbed her arm. She glared at Haruka.

"You're not anywhere, Mako," Haruka stared Mako down.

"Let me go now, Haruka," Mako threatened her. "You'll regret it." Haruka's eyes widen in shocked. She released Mako, and Mako hurried off. Haruka stood the lounge, dumbfounded and shocked that Mako threatened her.

**Author's note:** Wow, Mako got mad! What's going to happen next?! Please review and stay tuned! Thanks!

**Becks AKA Dancing Spirit Of Jupiter : )**


	11. Chapter Ten Oh No!

**I've decided to write more! Bordeum needs to be comsumed sometimes, lol! I no longer have a writer's block on this particular story! Well I got two reviews, which means, I still have it! LOL Thanks for choosing my story! **

**XOXO**

**Becks AKA Dancing Spirit Of Jupiter : )**

**Chapter Ten- Oh No!**

Mako didn't know where she was going, all she knew is she had to get away from her friends. She slipped out the back door of Crown's. The cold air caught her off guard. She shivered and began to walk. She needed to clear her head. She didn't even know why she got angry at Haruka. She was sorry about it. She began to head home. She glanced at her watch 5:37PM. She sighed, "Maybe I shouldn't have left." She wrapped her arms around her. She sighed, "I don't want to go home if Shino's not going to be there." She walked down the streets of Tokyo, as she headed Jubaan Park. She reached the park and sat on a bench. She watched the people around her. Three little girls were making a sand castle, with their mothers watching them from near-by. A man and his girlfriend were on another bench, holding hands and kissing. Mako closed her eyes and her heart ached for Shino. She opened her eyes and lowered her head. She rubbed her tummy, "Don't worry. Soon when daddy's working, I won't be lonely anymore. I'll have my own little buddy, regardless if you're a boy or girl."

"Mako, is that you?" Mako turned towards the voice and her eyes landed on a young boy, with blue eyes and black hair. She stood and walked over to them. Her eyes widen in shock and surprise.

"Freddie?! What do you want?" She wasn't exactly thrilled to see him and he could hear it in her voice.

"I just happen to be walking with my friend, Raven," he nodded to the girl next to him. She had golden eyes, long brown hair in a braid, and she was slightly shorter than Mako. The girl smiled at Mako.

"Hey, now you know my name," she extended her hand. "Pleasure to meet you." Mako shook hands with her. She released it and cleared her throat.

"Same with you. Um, I'm going to head home now," Mako said. She backed up a bit.

"Okay," Freddie replied. "Are you pregnant?" He barely noticed Mako's stomach.

"Yes, I am," she was a bit cautious, "I have to go." She turned to leave.

"Bye, Mako." She turned back to them and waved. She continued on her way. Hiroyuki watched as Mako walked away. He grinned and looked at Kyoto.

"She believed us," he said. Kyoto watched her and her eyes sort of flickered. She shook her head.

"She might have, but I'm not too sure if Shino might," she reported. "Shino's mind is all about Mako right now. He doesn't want anyone near her. I believe this plan should fall back."

"You mean abandon our plan?" Hiroyuki's voice held shock. "Kyoto, are you mad? Mako's vulernable now. We can get her."

_'I don't want to hurt Mako," Kyoto thought. 'I have to warn her.' _"Well, when do we plan our attack," She asked out loud. _'I'll warn Mako before Hiroyuki gets to her.'_

Mako continued to walk home. She reached the apartment quick, because it was down the street from the park. She reached into her pocket and got out her key. She unlocked the door and went inside. "It's colder in here," she shivered, as she closed the door. She went into the hallway and turned on the heater. She went into the room and began to take off her clothes. She put a long sleeved black shirt,dark blue leggings, tube socks, and a robe over them. She began to walk over to the kitchen. Suddenly the light flickered in Mako's apartment, she widen her eyes. She stood in the hallway, as a girl's figure began to form. The girl with golden eyes. "Raven?" Mako was shocked.

"My real name is Kyoto, Mako," Kyoto said, looking at Mako.

"What?! You're Kyoto?" Mao was stunned. "What are you doing here?"

"Freddie is evil. He is going to hurt you. he is known as Hiroyuki, and..." she was interupted.

"Nice job, Kyoto, warn her," said a cold voice. Kyoto turned and Hiroyuki looking at them both. Mako gasped and Kyoto ran in front of her.

"Kill me if you must, but you won't hurt Mako," Kyoto glared at him.

"I can kill you easily," he growled. "Why warn Mako, kyoto? Did you also tell her you're evil?" Mako gasped and back away.

"This can't be happening," Mako was scared because she knew she was in big trouble. Her communicator was at work in her purse and the phones were behind Hiroyuki.

Kyoto turned to her and tried to explain, "I was, but Mako please I'm not lying to you. I'm here to protect you." Mako looked at Hiroyuki and back at Kyoto. She didn't know what to believe. Kyoto turned and faced Hiroyuki. "You are going to pay for this," she threatened him. Hiroyuki powered up and attack and shot it at her. Mako fell to the ground and protected her stomach. Kyoto's eyes began to glow, as she hurled it back at him. He was unprepared and was wounded slightly. Kyoto ran to Mako, and picked her up, "Run! Now!" She practically pushed Mako. Hiroyuki powered up again and shot out Kyoto once more. Thsi time she was unprepared and it hit in the center on her back. The force was strong, she went rigfht into Mako and the two fell to the ground. Mako landed on her side, protecting her baby. She coughed and pushed Kyoto, who was unconscious off of her.

"Now, I'll finish you off," Hiroyuki grinned and walked towards her. Mako could only stare, as he advanced toward her. Then suddenly, the door flew open and someone hit him with lightening. Hiroyuki went flying into a wall. Jupiter Knight ran in and grabbed Mako.

"Shino?" Mako was a bit shocked.

"Mako, let's go," his voice was hoarse, as he grabbed her. She was shocked, but hurried with him. "Why weren't you at work?"

"I wasn't feeling well. Oww, Shino my stomach," Mako fell to her knees, clutching her stomach. Hiroyuki appeared above them. Jupiter Knight stood in front of her.

"Move, it's not you I want," he glared at Jupiter Knight. "I want her."

"No," Jupiter Knight shouted, and raised his sword towards the sky. "Jupiter Lightening Lance!" A hurl of lightening was thrown towards Hiroyuki. Yet again, he wasn't able to avoid it. He was hit and went straight towards the ground. Jupiter Knight turned to look at Mako. She had tears strolling down her cheeks. He hurried to her, but got shot with somrthing in the back. He went straight into a tree. "Oof," he hit the tree, hard. He fell to the ground. He raised his head and saw Hiroyuki had Mako by her neck. "No" he tried to shout, but his voice came out in a weak whisper. 'Mako and I are going to die.'

**Author's Note: **I'm going to be horrible and end it here, lol! Just let me know what you think! Special thanks to Cris and Lady-D! Reviews rocks! Later!

**Becks AKA DancingSpiritOfJupiter**


	12. Chapter Eleven It Ends Here!

**Author's Note: **Two years ago, on this date, this fanfic was first published (On here) and now I want to finish it! Please enjoy this story. I enjoyed writing for it! Reviews was quite nice. Cris and Lady-D always reading and reviewing. I thank you two especially!

**Becks aka DancingSpiritOfJupiter**

**Chapter 11- **It Ends Here!

Jupiter Knight saw an arrow of fire hit Hiroyuki in the admoniable area. He dropped Mako and flew back. Suddenly, Sailor Mars was at his side. "Shino, are you okay?"

"Please," he choked out. "Check Mako." Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune were at Mako's side.

"She needs a hospital," Uranus was nearly in tears. "She's barely breathing!" Jupiter Knight pushed her out of the way. He cradled Mako in his arms.

"Mako, please," he pleaded, looking at down at her.

"Haha! I did it," Hiroyuki was on his knees and was laughing. "I succeeded!" Jupiter Knight's blue eyes became icy. He placed Mako in Uranus' arms and stood. He faced Hiroyuki and raised his sword.

"Jupiter Lightening Lance," he shouted! The burst of lightening striked the sword and he hurled it at Hiroyuki.

"Ahh, no," he exclaimed, as it hit him. He was starting to turn into dust," Ahhh..." he voice trailed off, as he turned into dust. Jupiter Knight fell to his knees and sobbed.

"I didn't save you, Mako" he cried out. "I failed you!" He through his hands to the ground and cursed loudly. Uranus stood and held Mako in her arms.

"Shino, if we get her to a hospital, we might be able to save her and the baby," Uranus said, cradling Mako. Jupiter Knight nodded and powered down. He took Mako from her and hurried off.

**Sometime Later**

Shino was pacing back and forth in the waiting room. He felt his heart thumping so much, it felt as though it was going to pop out of his chest. In the waiting room with him, was Usagi, Mamoru, Rei, Ami, Minako, Haruka, and Michiru. Haruka was glaring at the wall, hard. She was frightened and beyond mad. Her best friend and princess was between life and death. No one gave them any information. "Shino, please sit down," Usagi pleaded. He turned to the blond moon princess. He nodded and sat down, He put his face in his hands and began to cry. Mamoru bit his lip, as the others felt tears in their eyes.

Finally a white uniformed Nurse came over, "Miyake Shinozaki?" Shino stood up. The nurse nodded," Come with me." Shino complied. He followed her into a room. There laid Mako and in the bed next to her was a newborn baby girl, who had as many tubes as Mako. "She was prematurely, so we placed her in here. She wasn't breathing on her own." Nurse explained to Shino. Shino over to her and saw how small she was. Shino had tears streaming down his face. He went to Mako's bed. He began to stroke her forehead. Mako shuddered and opened her eyes.

"Mako?" Shino voice was hoarse from crying.

"Shino," Mako began. It was hard for her to breathe. "I don't have much time, Shino."

"No! You're not leaving me," he grabbed her head. "Mako, please you can't! You just can't!"

"I'm so sorry, Shino," her eyes filled with tears. She coughed. "I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I won't get the opportunity." Shino cried, placing his head over Mako's chest. Mako cried softly.

"I love you, Mako," Shino rasied his head looking into Mako's tear-filled green eyes.

"I love you too, Shino" Mako whispered. "Promise me you'll raise her." They both looked over at the newborn baby girl. "Name her Hikaru, after my mother, please." Shino nodded. It was difficult for her to talk. Shino kissed her, Mako felt her heart soar. Slowly, Mako's body became weaker. Shino had his eyes closed. He placed his head on her chest and listened as her heart beat became slower. Then it was silent.

_**Author's Note: **I'm going to continue, but bear with me. I just hope it's not horrible. This is going to be hard for me. Haha! I'm so bad at this sort of thing. Firsty for me, so yeah!_

Shino turned away from Mako and closed his eyes. The Doctor stood there and checked Mako. He looked at the nurse and lowered his head. The nurse bit her lip and looked at Shino regrettably. The Doctor put a hand on Shino's shoulder. Shino wiped his eyes and looked at the doctor. "Please follow me, Mr. Miyake." Shino followed the doctor down a long hallway. The Doctor lead Shino to his private office. He opened the door and allowed Shino in first. He shut the door. He sat down and Shino sat in one of the chairs. He felt absolutely numb all over. His mind was on Mako, her eyes, her smiles, and tears built up again.

"I'm sorry," he said, trying to stop the tears. He grabbed a tissue off the table and gently blotted the tears from his eyes. He looked at the doctor.

"Well Shino, first, I"m very sorry for your loss," he began, looking grave. "Secondly, during this hard time, you also became a father. It should be joyous, not sadness. Mako told me to let you know something. She was dying from a disease before you came back into town." Shino's eyes widen.

"What?" His voice held horror. "Why didn't she let me know?"

"Because even the treatments I've been giving her didn't have any affect," he continued. "She was slowly dying from a strange disease, which makes you lose your strength, and you slowly become weaker. We couldn't figure it out. I'm guessing a week after we ended treatments, you came back." Shino's mind was in a blur.

"Did she know how long she had left to live?" He had to ask.

"No," the doctor shook his head. "I'm actually surprised she lasted as long as she did, actually. She's was 1 out of 2 billion with that same disease. Most patients last 2-3 months after treatments." Shino nodded and sighed a bit.

"Well, now I have Hikaru to raise," he bit his lower lip. "I'll cherish Mako always and she did give me a gift." The doctor nodded.

"I'd love to transfer Hikaru to a different hospital," the doctor said. "She's so small, she needs special care that this particular would not be able to offer. I'll call a fellow doctor and good friend of mine. He works in Ayashi Hospital." Shino's head knew that name.

_'Ayashi? I've heard the name before. Why?' he thought._ "How long would she have to be there for?" He asked.

"Possibly a couple of months. 4 months maximum," he concluded. He got some papers and handed them over to Shino. "You'll need those. The doctor you'll need to find is Doctor Quatre Winner." Shino was shocked.

"What was the name again?" He was sure he heard wrong.

"Doctor Quatre Winner," the doctor replied. "I'll call him for you and tell him to expect you."

"Actually," Shino coughed. "I'd like to meet with him before my daughter's transferred. I want to meet him personally before he meets my daughter."

"That's quite fine. I think he's here today actually," he said. "That's not rather soon, is it? You two could talk in here."

"That would be just fine."

"I'll go get him," he stood up and shook Shino's hand. "Just wait here." Shino nodded and the doctor left the room.

**Author's Note: **There! Not the end, yet! Almost there! Thanks again!

**Becks aka DancingSpiritOfThunder**


	13. Epilogue New Beginnings!

**Author's Note: **Here's the last part! Enjoy! And thanks for choosing my story.

**Becks AKA DancingSpiritOfJupiter**

**Epilogue- New Beginnings!**

Shino stood there in the office, when the door opened. Quatre walked in and then stopped, as he looked at Shino in shock. His blue eyes widen a bit. He closed the door quickly. "Heero?" His voice held uncertaincy. Shino nodded. Quatre ran a hand threw his blond hair and laughed,"Wow, it be a long time." Shino nodded again, looking at the ground.

"Quatre, you're a doctor now?" Shino didn't bother covering his own shock.

"Yes. After we destroyed our mobile suits, I didn't know what to do," he admitted. "Then I turned my focus to medicine and became a doctor." He sat down and so did Shino. "You know, after the mobile suits were destroyed, I haven't heard much from you."

"Well my real name is Miyake Shinozaki," he said, looking at Quatre.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I've always known you as Heero Yuy," Quatre explained.

"Everyone here knows me as Shino. Possibly my daughter and I could have new lives," he said looking at Quatre. "I'll be Heero Yuy and my daughter will be Hikaru Yuy."

"I'm guessing she's the same Hikaru I'm treating," he said. Heero nodded.

"I don't want Mako's friends finding me," he said. "That was her name. We must leave. Could I stay with you in your mansion?"

"Yes, but I'm letting you know," Quatre replied. "The others are there too. Wufei owns a dojo, Duo is his assistant, which is still shocking. Trowa beame a world famous chef."

"I heard something like that," he said. "I thought I heard his name on the television. Well," he sighed, "I came back here to Tokyo to located my family." He took out his wallet and showed Quatre a picture of a beautiful brunette named Mako in a green dress.

"Wow, she's gorgeous, Heero," he looked at the picture.

"She's passed away recently," he said, as Quatre gave him the picture back.

"I'm so sorry," Quatre looked at Heero. Heero looked as though he would start crying again. He didn't and stood.

"We need to stop by my old apartment," he said suddenly. "If Raven's still there, she's coming with us. And don't ask questions." Quatre had his mouth opened, but shut it, nodding. "No one will find me, Raven, or my daughter hopefully."

"Let's go," Quatre said. "I want to get you and your daughter out of here quickly." Heero nodded and followed Quatre. The next few hours passed rather quickly for Heero. Quatre and a team of nurses transported Hikaru to Ayashi Hospital. Heero made a detour at the apartment and found Raven still there. He shook her gently. She moaned and opened her eyes.

"Shino?" She asked in shock.

"My name is Heero," he replied in a monotone.

"Where's Mako?" She didn't see her. All Heero did was bow his head. "She didn't die, did she?"

"She did," he bit his lip. "You're coming with me. Mako's friends can't find us. Let's go." He practically pulled Raven from the ground. "You're Kyoto, aren't you?"

"Yes," she said, as they reached outside. He grabbed a helmet and handed it to her. "I went to warn Mako about Hiroyuki. Where is he?"

"I killed him," he didn't show much emotion. Kyoto cried out suddenly. Heero looked at her, noticing she was holding her back. He did see some blood and torn skin. He removed his jacket and put around her. "Don't take it off until we get to the hospital. Now I need you to sit behind me and hang on to me by putting your arms around my waist, okay?" She nodded. Heero put his helmet on and helped Raven with hers. He sat down and started the motorcycle. Raven got on slowly, and put her arms around him. "Let's go," he said, as he sped off towards Ayashi Hospital. "I want to tell you something. I don't want Mako's friends finding us." He felt Raven nod. He felt better, knowing Mako's friend would not ever find him.

**Author's Note: OH! That's it! What a horrible and disappointing ending, but that's why people make SEQUELS! Haha! Yes, I was nice even to make one. It's called 'Do Angels Exist on Earth?' CHECK IT! Thanks again!**

**Becks aka DancingSpiritOfJupiter**


End file.
